Wygol
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. La naissance de Wygol n'était pas comme celle des autres villages. Ce lieu avait attiré ses habitants. Tous avaient eu des raisons différentes de vivre dans ce village mais tous s'y réunirent, sans se douter que des ténèbres rôdaient autour d'eux...


**Disclaimer :** Castlevania ne m'appartient pas.

Voici la deuxième fic promise du fandom Castlevania.

Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne le lire, et encore moins le reviewer, mais cet OS me tient particulièrement à cœur.

* * *

 **WYGOL**

* * *

Nikolaï avait accompli de nombreuses choses dans sa vie. Il avait fait de son mieux pour apporter un peu de lumière dans le monde des Hommes qui plongeait peu à peu dans les Ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne désespérait pas. Il continuait de croire. Croire que les Ténèbres disparaîtraient. Croire que la Lumière qui les chasserait proviendrait d'eux. Chaque acte, même le plus infime, de gentillesse et de bonté créait un peu de lumière et l'aidait à se propager et à regagner du terrain sur les Ténèbres, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus étendues.

Il y croyait. Il savait aussi que les humains ne parviendraient pas à survivre à cette ère s'ils ne s'entraidaient pas. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, des rumeurs que trop peu de personnes croyaient hélas. Dracula. Son nouveau réveil s'approchait d'heure en heure. Tout en témoignait. La nature elle-même aiguisait ses crocs et sa sauvagerie s'acérait. Elle se transformait pour accueillir les monstres, pour piéger les humains et faire d'eux des proies faciles. Bientôt, il deviendrait impossible de voyager.

Et Nikolaï se lança sur les routes, poussé par un élan qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il devait voyager. Il y avait... quelque part... un lieu... Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait juste qu'il devait y aller. Il ne savait pas où ce lieu se trouvait mais, étrangement, il était certain de le reconnaître une fois qu'il le verrait.

Alors il avança sur les routes de moins en moins sûres pour les humains, aidant toutes les bonnes âmes qu'il rencontrait. L'élan le poussa à traverser des forêts dans lesquelles il n'aurait pas osé s'aventurer sans caravane en temps normal, même dans l'ère précédente. Rien ne l'empêchait d'avancer. Il ne fit même pas un écart pour se rendre à Ecclesia. L'ordre mythique, qui avait prit la succession du clan Belmont pour combattre le mal, se trouvait non loin de lui et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le remercier pour l'immense fardeau qu'il acceptait de porter pour épargner aux hommes la connaissance de ce qui rôde dans la nuit.

Pas maintenant.

Il avait la vague, mais sûre, impression qu'Ecclesia viendrait à lui. Le moment venu.

Il suffisait d'attendre.

Alors il continua son chemin. En sortant de la forêt, il le vit et se figea pour le regarder.

Le lieu qui l'avait attiré à lui.

Ce n'était encore qu'une plaine, au milieu des terres sauvages, à l'air inhospitalier, pourtant Nikolaï voyait cet endroit tel qu'il pourrait être.

Un village.

Un lieu qui accueillerait des personnes, comme lui, qui cherchaient un nouvel endroit.

Un premier pas vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Se repentir, ce n'était pas si simple. En même temps, si Abram avait choisi la facilité, il aurait continuer de voler. Il était très doué pour le vol, sans se vanter. Il voyait d'un seul coup d'œil les objets les plus précieux et les plus faciles à attraper. Il les récupérait d'un simple mouvement et les revendait sans le moindre effort. Le vol, c'était facile, c'était...

...avant. Dans une autre vie. Il s'était reconverti. Maintenant, il avait pris la voie des guérisseurs. Il avait commencé son apprentissage et les plantes partageaient leurs secrets avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que les connaissances qu'il avait reçues durant son apprentissage étaient basiques. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour devenir un véritable guérisseur. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de partir sur les routes. Il rencontrerait forcément des personnes ayant des connaissances plus poussées qui n'hésiteraient pas à les partager avec lui.

Abram s'arrêtait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. À chacune de ses étapes, il rassemblait des connaissances et s'approchait peu à peu de son désir de devenir un véritable guérisseur. Qui sait... s'il continuait, un jour peut-être qu'il ferait ses propres découvertes.

Un jour il arriva dans un hameau. Enfin, hameau était un mot encore trop gentil pour désigner le lieu : il y avait un semblant de maison, un peu bancale, au milieu de terres sauvages. Abram ne ferait pas suffisamment confiance à ses fondations pour se réfugier à l'intérieur.

\- Bienvenue dans mon village jeune homme.

Abram se retourna. Un homme âgé se tenait en face de lui, un sourire avenant sur le visage. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri : ça, un village ? Mais quelque chose à propos de cet endroit l'en empêchait. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien de spécial.

\- Monseigneur... ?

\- Nikolaï, le fondateur de ce village. Et vous ?

\- Abram, guérisseur.

Il l'avait dit sans y penser : ça faisait intrinsèquement partie de sa nouvelle identité et il n'imaginait pas que cette simple présentation, de deux mots à peine, aurait un si grand impact sur le reste de sa vie.

\- Un guérisseur ? Quelle chance : tous les villages en ont besoin, même si peu en ont un de métier. Je serais honoré si vous choisissiez de vous établir ici.

Abram devrait refuser. Il le savait. Il ne s'était pas reconverti pour soigner un seul vieil homme, dans un endroit perdu, dont l'esprit était très certainement instable pour appeler ça un village. Pourtant, il se surprit à acquiescer.

Ici, peut-être...

XXX

Eugen avançait avec assurance sur un chemin reliant deux villages. Il recherchait un endroit où l'on aurait besoin de ses compétences. Dans chaque lieu qu'il traversait, il y avait déjà des forgerons et des charpentiers. Il donnait un coup de main quand il le pouvait, quand on le lui demandait, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Et ces actions, si elles apportaient une petite aide bienvenue, ne changeaient pas des vies.

Mais il ne se démontait pas. Bientôt, ses compétences auraient une véritable utilité. Bientôt, grâce à elles, il changerait une communauté entière.

Bientôt.

Il s'arrêta dans une auberge pour la nuit. Il fut invité à une table festive de résidents. Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Les discussions se lancèrent avec enthousiasme et il y prit part avec joie. Puis, vint un sujet qui attira particulièrement son attention. Comme s'il le concernait personnellement.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Plutôt bien, même s'ils persistent à dire qu'ils vivent dans un village.

\- Un village de deux personnes ? Sans une maison décente ?

 _Au sud. À quelques jours de marche. Sans maisons décentes._

Eugen peina à se concentrer sur la suite de la discussion. C'était là, peut-être, l'endroit qu'il recherchait et auquel il pourrait apporter une véritable contribution. Un village naissant.

Son impatience crut jusqu'au lendemain matin où il reprit sa route, vers le sud. Étonnamment, le lieu ne fut pas difficile à trouver : c'était, au-delà d'une forêt, une terre sauvage où des traces de présence humaine se faisaient sentir. Eugen aperçut les maisons dont il avait entendu parler. Il posa la main sur l'un des murs et fut presque surpris de ne pas le voir s'effondrer. Il pourrait faire mieux. Mille fois mieux.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna. Un jeune homme, ayant depuis peu dépasser la vingtaine, vint à sa rencontre à grands pas.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous aider avec ça.

Le jeune homme le fixa, les sourcils froncés, peu convaincu. Un homme âgé les rejoignit.

\- Laisse Abram. Tu vois bien qu'il veut nous aider.

Le dénommé Abram ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Je suis Nikolaï, le fondateur de ce village.

\- Eugen, forgeron, mais j'ai des connaissances en charpenterie.

\- Voilà qui nous sera fort utile.

Eugen sourit.

Ce serait ici qu'il se rendrait utile.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Monica regardait les arbres défiler derrière les vitres de la calèche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient soudainement décidé de partir. Ils ne lui avaient rien expliqué. Ils lui avaient simplement dit de les aider à rassembler leurs effets personnels et, dès que ça avait été fait, ils avaient appelé une voiture, y avaient fait porter toutes leurs affaires et étaient partis. Aussi soudainement que ça.

Elle regarda ses parents. Les gens de la ville les avaient toujours trouvés excentriques. Ils le murmuraient à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient, dans leur dos, assez fort pour qu'il l'entendent. Mais Monica connaissait ses parents. Et ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'agir ainsi.

 _Papa, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?_

Mais, à travers leur agitation, ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils ne s'expliquaient pas. Elle ne connaissait même pas leur destination.

Avec malaise, elle déplia le mouchoir qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux et entreprit de le broder de motifs floraux. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler sur une pièce plus grande pour le moment et les mouvements saccadés de la voiture l'empêchaient de faire quelque chose de plus complexe. Elle se consola en songeant qu'une fois qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination, quelle qu'elle soit, elle pourrait terminer les vêtements qu'elle avait commencé et en créer de nouveaux.

Monica laissa ses inquiétudes glisser hors de son esprit tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur sa tâche. Elle se détendit peu à peu.

\- Nous arrivons, finit par annoncer sa mère.

Poussée par la curiosité, Monica délaissa son travail et releva la tête tandis que leur voiture ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle fut surprise de ne rien voir de spécial par la fenêtre, seulement une clairière toute simple, semblable aux clairières qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Son père fut le premier à sortir. Une fois arrivé à terre, il offrit sa main à sa femme pour l'aider à descendre. Monica les suivit.

\- Es-tu sûre... ?

Sa mère hocha sérieusement la tête. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari.

\- C'est ici, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Notre Monica y sera en sécurité...

La concernée voulut les rattraper pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là quand elle aperçut quatre adorables maisons et, les reliant, un court chemin pavé de pierres.

Un homme âgé s'avança à la rencontre de ses parents.

\- Bienvenue.

\- Merci de nous accueillir parmi vous.

\- C'est la raison d'être de ce village.

 _Un village ?_ s'étonna silencieusement Monica. Elle avait beau avoir toujours vécu en ville, elle était persuadée que les villages étaient censés contenir plus de quatre maisons. Ainsi que des commerces.

\- Les autres vous aideront à installer vos affaires chez vous.

\- Un grand merci. À nouveau.

Malgré l'étrangeté du lieu, Monica se sentait bien. À l'aise. En sécurité. Elle était même heureuse que ses parents aient décidé d'emménager ici. Elle espérait qu'ils ne partiraient pas. Elle se voyait bien y vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Jacob se déplaçait de villes en villages pour vendre ses marchandises, sans jamais s'arrêter trop longtemps. C'était normal, après tout : il était marchand ambulant. C'était sa vie. Elle lui convenait. Il l'aimait. Pourtant, parfois, il se surprenait à rêver d'un endroit où s'établir. D'un endroit où vivre.

Alors qu'il vendait certaines de ses marchandises dans une ville dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom – il y en avait tant et leurs noms étaient si semblables qu'ils finissaient tous par se mélanger dans son esprit – un de ses clients engagea la conversation.

\- Nous avons de nombreuses boutiques ici mais j'ai entendu parler d'un hameau, vers le couchant, où il n'y en a aucune. Vous n'y aurez aucun concurrent. Par contre, je ne sais pas si les... habitants auront de quoi vous payer.

\- Merci pour l'information.

\- Merci pour les rabais !

Jacob fit bien d'autres ventes après celle-ci et décida de rester dans la ville pour la nuit, malgré sa curiosité à propos du lieu dont le client lui avait parlé. Ça pourrait attendre demain.

Il partit aux premières lueurs du jour. Le chemin fut long mais étonnamment facile. Il rejoignit le hameau en question à la tombée de la nuit. Il y avait en tout et pour tout cinq maisons.

\- Bienvenue. Je suis Nikolaï, le fondateur de ce village.

\- Jacob.

Il balaya les environs du regard, en proie à un étrange sentiment.

\- Avez-vous un marchand ?

\- Non, hélas. Pourquoi donc ?

Il regarda à nouveau. Son impression se muait en certitude. Cet endroit...

\- Je cherchais justement une ville où m'établir.

\- Notre village est fait pour vous, je pense.

Ce serait chez lui à présent.

Avec cette certitude, il sentit son cœur s'apaiser.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Laura finit d'emballer ses maigres possessions, celles qui comptaient réellement pour elle et qui étaient principalement constituées de ses outils de travail. Du matériel de cette qualité était rare et coûteux. De plus, elle confectionnait avec eux ses bijoux depuis plusieurs années. Ils étaient devenus une extension de ses mains. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à les remplacer.

Elle passa une main dans ses boucles d'ébène pour les démêler. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Les cartes avaient confirmé son impression et lui avaient donné une direction à suivre : le sud.

À chacune de ses étapes, elle interrogea les cartes mais, à chaque fois, leur réponse fut la même : continuer vers le sud. Alors elle continua sa route.

Elle fut surprise d'arriver dans un hameau, constitué d'une poignée de maisons bien entretenues. Le cadre était agréable mais elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre ici, au milieu de nulle-part.

Pourtant...

\- Bonjour. Bienvenue dans notre village.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en se retournant avec un grand sourire malgré sa surprise – elle n'avait entendu personne approcher.

Un vieil homme à l'air amène lui faisait face.

\- Y aurait-il un lieu où je pourrais me reposer pour la nuit ? J'ai longuement voyagé.

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes ravis d'accueillir des personnes, que ce soit parmi nous ou simplement des visiteurs pour la nuit.

\- Merci de votre hospitalité.

Laura se laissa conduire jusqu'à une maison inoccupée où elle déposa ses affaires. Elle dîna. Elle sortit son paquet de cartes de tarot de son sac puis quitta la maison. Elle rabattit ses jupes et s'assit sur les marches du perron. La douce lumière argentée de la lune illuminait le ciel. Elle écouta les doux bruits du village qui formaient un fond sonore réconfortant.

Elle battit les cartes et les tira sans réfléchir. Elle eut un instant de choc. Elle releva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, surprise, avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elles lui disaient qu'elle ferait de grandes choses ici.

Était-ce le lieu qu'elle recherchait ?

Le cœur battant, elle mélangea de nouveau les cartes, une nouvelle question en tête.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle y trouverait également.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle rangea soigneusement ses cartes.

\- Tout se passe comme vous le voulez mademoiselle ?

Elle leva la tête. Nikolaï s'était arrêté sur le chemin qui le reconduisait chez lui, après avoir fait le tour du village.

\- Vous avez bien dit que vous accueillez de nouveaux habitants avec joie ? Il se trouve que je resterai plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être même que je bâtirai mon nid ici.

Des grandes choses et l'amour. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre.

C'était ici que son périple s'achevait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Aeon savait tout cuisiner et il en était fier. Les quelques personnes avec lesquelles il avait partagé son talent s'étaient régalées et partageaient son avis. Elles lui avaient même demandé s'il comptait ouvrir un restaurant. C'était effectivement son projet : ouvrir un restaurant et en être le chef cuisinier. Mais un obstacle majeur se dressait entre lui et la réalisation de son rêve : il y avait de la concurrence et il détestait ça. La ville en elle-même lui plaisait. Il y avait du monde dans les rues. Elle était vivante. Il se voyait bien y vivre, y passer d'agréables jours. Mais pas du tout y ouvrir son restaurant. Il y avait bien trop d'autres cuisiniers. Il devrait se battre pour se faire une place et se battre pour la défendre.

Rien qu'y penser l'épuisait.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était fainéant, non, c'était juste qu'il ne voyait pas son avenir aussi aventureux. Il voulait simplement s'installer quelque part, y cuisiner tranquillement et être complimenté sans être comparé à des collègues proches géographiquement.

Il n'en demandait pas trop.

Alors, pour la réalisation de son rêve, il décida de partir en voyage. Il avait entendu parler d'un minuscule village, à quelques jours de route, qui ne comptait que peu d'habitants, et encore moins de commerces. Aucun cuisinier n'avait dû s'y installer. C'était sa chance.

Il partit pour le village. Le voyage l'ennuyait mais il fallait bien faire des efforts pour réaliser ses projets.

Il finit par l'atteindre. Les rumeurs qui couraient en ville étaient fondées : il pouvait compter le nombre de maisons présentes sur ses doigts. Il en fut soulagé. Un endroit si désert ne comptait sûrement pas de cuisinier. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

C'était ici qu'il s'installerait. Ici qu'il cuisinerait.

Il se dirigea vers les maisons pour faire la connaissance des habitants.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Serge aidait sa mère à porter leurs affaires jusqu'à la calèche. Les adultes avaient beau le considérer comme un enfant – il n'avait pas encore atteint les dix ans – c'était lui l'homme de la maison à présent. Il se devait d'aider sa mère. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aider...

Il déposa son fardeau et chercha sa petite sœur du regard. Elle n'était nulle-part en vue. Elle devait encore se trouver à l'intérieur. Il retint un soupir. Elle avait beau se conduire comme un bébé, c'était sa petite sœur. Sa responsabilité.

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Anna, nous allons partir !

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle semblait un peu pâle et avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Serge craignit un instant qu'elle n'ait encore été contacté par des esprits maléfiques, voire qu'ils l'avaient approchée d'un peu trop près, mais elle tenait fermement l'amulette que leur mère était allée lui chercher à l'église. Ça devrait la protéger encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que les esprits comprennent comment contourner cet obstacle et atteindre de nouveau sa sœur. Ils trouvaient toujours. Et leur mère et lui devraient trouver un nouveau moyen de la protéger.

Parfois, Serge se demandait pourquoi sa petite sœur attirait les esprits et pourquoi elle était tellement liée au monde paranormal. Ce n'était pas un héritage : ni lui, ni leurs parents – pas même leur père de son vivant – n'avaient connu ce genre de problèmes. Ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu de tel non plus. C'était apparu. Juste comme ça. Et s'il y avait une raison, personne ne l'avait encore trouvée.

Il conduisit sa sœur jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans l'habitacle, le conducteur ordonna aux chevaux d'avancer. La calèche se mit en route. Leur mère fouilla dans son panier et leur donna une brioche à chacun. Serge la mangea avec délice. La cuisine de leur mère était la meilleure.

Ils firent des arrêts pour les nuits, sans qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier. Il veilla sur sa sœur et vérifia que son état n'empirait pas.

Mais une de ces étapes fut particulièrement intéressante. Elle changea le reste de leur vie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un minuscule village, où il y avait autant de maisons que Serge avait d'années. Pourtant...

Anna regarda les alentours avec un air émerveillé.

\- C'est magnifique !

Même s'il était d'accord, Serge ne dit rien. De toute façon, ils ne resteraient que pour une nuit, avant de repartir. Il se demandait où ils allaient comme ça. Il ne pensait pas que leur mère le savait elle-même.

Leur mère descendit en premier. Un vieil homme s'avança à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nikolaï.

\- Irina. Et voici mes enfants : Serge et Anna.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Auriez-vous une auberge où nous pourrions nous arrêter pour la nuit ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune auberge mais des maisons vides peuvent vous accueillir aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci.

Nikolaï les conduisit jusque dans une maison où ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts entra. Elle portait des couvertures pliées contre elle. Elle leur sourit timidement.

\- Je suis venue vous apporter ceci. Les nuits sont fraîches en cette saison.

\- Merci.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien.

Alors qu'elle repartait, leur mère l'interpella.

\- Attendez ! Vous vous plaisez ici ?

\- Oui. Tout le monde est très gentil. Nous sommes comme une grande famille. Tout le monde prend soin de moi depuis que... depuis que mes parents sont... partis...

Sa voix baissa d'intensité.

\- Je suis désolée.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste.

\- Merci. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, passez une bonne nuit.

Elle partit. Serge reporta son attention sur leur mère. Elle semblait songeuse. Peut-être que...

La nuit passa. Le lendemain matin, Irina se dirigea vers le conducteur.

\- Merci pour votre aide. Nous restons ici.

\- Êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Oui.

C'était ici qu'ils vivraient désormais. Serge en ressentit un élan de joie qu'il fut incapable de comprendre. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Anna, prouvant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

Cet endroit magnifique serait leur maison désormais.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Anna se dirigea vers une des maisons inoccupées. Il y avait des tas d'endroit pour s'amuser dans le village mais celle-ci faisait partie de ses préférés.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Une vieille femme était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait. Anna était surprise. Il n'y avait personne ici hier ! Aucun villageois n'avait parlé d'une arrivée ou d'une visite.

Elle referma discrètement la porte, tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il était tôt : les adultes parlaient sur la place du village et ne s'étaient pas encore mis au travail.

\- Tout le monde !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Monica la regarda avec douceur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison inoccupée !

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise. Les villageois se concertèrent puis décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Anna fut soulagée de voir qu'ils ne doutèrent pas une seule seconde de sa bonne foi.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la maison et qu'ils avisèrent la femme âgée, ils furent tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Regardez : elle a installé ses affaires !

\- Quand... ?

\- Elle n'était pas là hier.

\- Vous avez entendu une calèche vous ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Comment est-elle arrivée là... ?

Nikolaï s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Il semblait si calme que la situation paraissait presque normale.

\- J'imagine que nous devrions accueillir un nouveau villageois.

Il entra dans la maison et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de la dame.

\- Bonjour.

La vieille femme ouvrit lentement les yeux puis leva la tête.

\- Je suis Nikolaï. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre village.

Elle sourit. Anna trouva qu'elle avait l'air gentil.

\- Merci. Ça me touche. Je m'appelle Daniela.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Son passé n'était plus clair désormais. L'époque de sa jeunesse était révolue depuis longtemps et survivait dans un monde flou. Toutefois, certaines bribes restaient claires et elle se souvenait de l'essentiel. Les combats. L'adrénaline. Le danger. Détruire les monstres. Protéger les faibles. Elle l'avait fait en son temps.

Et, de nouveau, les ténèbres envahissaient le monde. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre cette fois mais sa présence ici suffirait. Elle le savait.

Ce village serait le centre de tout.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le monde plongeait peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Des monstres surgissaient de partout pour envahir le monde des hommes. Tous avaient peur de la nouvelle ère qui se préparait et se cachaient au mieux en espérant que le monde reviendrait à son état normal quand ils ouvriraient de nouveau les yeux. George ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le monde était, certes, devenu dangereux mais cette nouvelle ère, cette atmosphère de danger, cette approche des ténèbres était aussi très inspirante ! Il avait de nouvelles idées de mélodies, qui représentaient toutes les changements que le monde avait subi.

Mais il avait besoin de davantage d'inspiration. La légende de Dracula, la répétition incessante et inéluctable de son réveil, lui donnait envie d'écrire et de jouer de la musique.

Il devait trouver un lieu particulièrement attaché ou proche de ces mythes. Alors qu'il faisait des recherches, le nom d'un village en particulier revint à plusieurs reprises. Wygol. Il semblait au centre de l'activité paranormale. Tout autour de lui, il y avait des poches de nature renversée et dominées par les ténèbres.

C'était le lieu idéal pour composer sur la légende de Dracula.

Alors, il se dirigea vers le village, certain qu'il y composerait d'incroyables morceaux.

Dès qu'il en franchit les portes, il eut l'impression de voyager dans un autre monde. Il eut un sourire.

Un vieil homme vint à sa rencontre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- George, un musicien.

\- Un musicien ? Comme c'est intéressant. J'espère que vous nous jouerez des morceaux lors des fêtes du village.

\- Oh, ce serait un honneur.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Les monstres étaient le sujet le plus intéressant qui soit.

C'était ce que Marcel se disait en écrivant son article. Ils étaient dangereux, certes, et même mortels, mais c'était ce qui plaisait aux lecteurs. Et ce qui lui plaisait. Il ne fallait pas se mentir même si on pouvait toujours enjoliver la vérité pour le public.

Dès qu'il termina son article, il se mit en quête d'un autre sujet. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monstres dans le coin, même si des échos de l'influence de Dracula leur parvenaient bel et bien. Par contre, il avait entendu parler d'un village qui semblait au cœur de l'activité paranormale.

Wygol.

Inutile de préciser qu'il rêvait d'y aller.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'y aille pas. Il était certain d'y faire le plus grand reportage de sa carrière ! Il faudrait juste qu'il trouve une excuse pour y aller. Une couverture. Les villageois n'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts une personne qui recherchait les monstres, même pour une cause aussi noble que la sienne : les faire connaître au monde entier ! Non. Ils se méfieraient, le considéreraient comme un fauteur de troubles et peut-être même qu'ils lui interdiraient l'entrée du village.

Il devait trouver une excuse inoffensive pour se fondre parmi eux. Il devrait se présenter comme un reporter. Comment expliquerait-il la présence de son matériel sinon ? Et puis, tout le monde savait que les meilleurs mensonges se basaient sur la vérité.

Un journaliste donc. Pour un magazine de sports ? Il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour que ce soit crédible et ça semblerait parfaitement inoffensif aux villageois.

Il eut un sourire.

Le reportage de sa vie l'attendait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dans l'ombre, un homme observait le village et les quatorze personnes qui y résidaient. Savaient-elles ce qui les avait attirées ici ? Ce qui les avait poussées à venir dans cet endroit perdu encerclé par les monstres ? Il en doutait, mais lui savait. Leur sang les avait poussé jusqu'ici. Leur sang les avait incité à se réunir. Leur sang était la clé de tout. Il lui permettrait de sauver ce qui lui était cher.

Il ferma les yeux et un visage familier lui apparut, aux yeux bleus, encadré de cheveux noirs.

Leur sang lui permettrait de sauver ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
